


Grieving Passion

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Passion Trilogy [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Wedding Passion. This is a story of how Sebastian and Grell when they are split up after a year of marriage and Grell falls apart because of it to know more you just have to read it sorry!*yaoi*smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving Passion

**Black Butler**

SebastianxGrell

**Grieving Passion**

Sebastian and Grell had spent an entire year together. Filled with love, happiness, and the occasional fight. Their marriage was strong, completely unbreakable, but that all came to a tragic end when the day came for the contract to end and Ciel's soul to be taken.

See, Sebastian had lost a great deal of his powers being in the human world and once he had collected his former master's soul a portal opened to the demon world. His powers had depleted so greatly that once he took Ciel's soul he was left in his true form. Grell was there watching him. Waiting to be whisked away by his husband knowing that he was finally free of the contract. But once he saw Sebastian turn into his true form and the portal opening up he knew something was wrong. Sebastian turned to face his love, to see he had a scared look on his face as he walked closer to him.

"Sebastian, what's going on? I thought that once it was done, that we could truly be together?"

Grell's eyes began to fill with tears as Sebastian looked at him.

"Grell, I'm deeply sorry, but my powers have depleted greatly being here in the human world as long as I have. I have to go back to the demon realm to recover and process the soul. The contract has been fulfilled and in doing so I must return."

Grell started to cry and latched onto the demon's waist not wanting him to leave.

"No! Sebastian you can't leave me. We're married, I love you! You can't leave me, please!"

Sebastian held onto the reaper as he cried out his plea.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. I wish I could stay, but it's a rule. I love you Grell, never forget that. I'll be back hopefully in three months time."

The portal began to slowly suck Sebastian closer to it. Pulling him from Grell's grip, but he wouldn't let go. He cried as he tried to keep his love from being ripped away from him.

"NO! NO! Don't leave me, please! Sebastian!"

"I can't, I really wish there was another way, but there isn't. I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you,

but I have no choice."

The redhead held onto his husband for dear life; trying his hardest not to let go. He could feel his grip loosening as the portal continued to suck Sebastian in.

"NO, NO, NO, NNNOOO! SEBASTIAN DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T GO!"

Grell was crying so hard he felt sick as he held onto his lover's hand. The rest of him, sadly, was already in the portal.

"I'm sorry Grell…" he actually had tears form into his eyes. "I'll be back, I promise you! I love you always!"

Grell's grip on Sebastian's hand was ripped apart. He watched in horror as Sebastian was taken away from him and the portal close. He was alone. Left on a cliff on the island were Ciel's soul was taken. He was on his knees in shock that he couldn't keep Sebastian. That his true love was really gone. He began to cry again, crying the hardest he ever had, which made him feel sick again causing him to finally throw up. His husband, his true love, gone. Stuck in the demon realm. He screamed into the night hoping for an answer.

"Why! Why damn it! WHY! SEBASTIAN, SEBASTIAN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE

YOU…I LOVE YOU! Come back...please…"

**... **

Three brutal months past and Grell did his best to pull through with a fake smile. But slowly he began to doubt the return of his love. Sadly after a few months he confirmed it. He started to fall apart picking up one bad habit after the other, as the months went on and the days grew longer. He stopped eating regularly, lost sleep, cried everyday and every night, and picked up cutting.

He felt dead inside.

A complete year had gone by, and everyday was hell for him as he waited. Grell stopped going to work after the first 6 months without Sebastian. Will and the other's tried to get through to him, but he rejected their sympathy. He continued to cut himself, he continued to not eat regularly, he still cried every day and night, he hardly ever slept, for he began to have continuous nightmares, and he sat by the front door of their home everyday waiting. Waiting for his beloved to arrive home and hold him tightly. He didn't even look like himself anymore. His eyes were sunken in and dark, his hair was matted, he was as pale and as cold as death, he looked like a skeleton overall. His cuts, bruises, and bandages were a jagged and sloppy mess all over his body.

He waited like he always did and went to his room at 11pm like always and stayed awake like always. But he fell asleep around 3 am for the first time in a long time, curled up in a ball of pain in the corner facing towards the bed that he and Sebastian once shared. He stopped sleeping or even going near the bed, because he wanted to keep it the same way Sebastian left it. He woke up from another nightmare, screaming, crying, and shaking. Once he calmed down he noticed a figure standing above him. It looked like a man from the little moonlight that he could get to see out of the darkness that surrounded him. He looked at the figure and felt two arms pick him up and hug him. He was to weak to fight back so he just stood weakly in the man's embrace, waiting to get a glimpse of the man before him.

When the hug was broken all the candles were lit simultaneously to reveal the figure. He froze once he realized it was the one he had been waiting for the whole time.

~ _Sebastian_.~

He burst into tears and Sebastian had a frightened then sad expression on his face when he saw what had become of his lover. Grell cried and cried, he just couldn't stop the tears as Sebastian held him close to his body. After a long silence with only the sounds of heart wrenching sobbing in the air, Sebastian spoke.

"Grell, I'm sorry, deeply sorry. I missed you very much."

The reaper tried to pull himself together to speak.

"S-S-Sebastian, you're here? You're really here!"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't return after three months…I-"

Sebastian was cut off by Grell because, once he heard him he pulled away from his embrace weakly. He struggled to stand before the demon on his own while he glared at him in anger and disgust.

"NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU-you left me for NOT 3 GOD DAMN MONTHS, but an ENTIRE HELL FILLED YEAR! A GOD DAMN YEAR! NO, No, No, you have no idea what I suffered through! I HATE YOU! I waited…Every day! I-I waited for a year…I suffered for a year…I cried for you everyday and night…For a whole fucking YEAR!"

He collapsed after trying to hit Sebastian in the face. Sebastian caught him and sat on the bed while he held him as he cried.

"Why…Why, Sebastian…"

"Grell, I'm sorry, truly. I was going to return as planned, but when the demon council confronted me about my marriage to you, a reaper. They imprisoned me for all this time. I was only able to appear before you now because of Satan himself. He tested my love for you and saw my passion for you. He let me go while allowing me a rare contract with you. The contract is in our wedding rings, see." Sebastian's symbol was inside Grell's center ruby and his was embedded in his gold ruby band. "With this we are bound together for eternity. I serve you and only you My Love…It also allows me to replenish my powers quicker and have no need for soul collecting. I am finally your's forever by marriage and contract. I missed you Grell, I love you."

He looked into Grell's eyes, red and bloodshot from crying, and kissed his lips. The kiss felt so warm, so loving, that the reaper jumped at the feeling. He hadn't been kissed, or touched by anyone since he was left alone. He pulled Sebastian's body closer to him. Wanting more, wanting to be loved. He held onto him, keeping him close to his body as if he was to let go of Sebastian he would disappear again. He tightened his grip as the kiss became deeper. Full of the longing, want, and lust that had built up over the time they were separated. Sebastian ran his tongue over his lover's bottom lip begging for entrance. Grell let it slip in and he did the same. They moaned into the kiss as they enjoyed the taste of each other. As the kiss deepened with their tongues dancing wildly and fighting for dominance one thought passed through their minds at the same time causing their love and longing to burn even brighter.

_~Its been too long!~_

As they continued to kiss, Grell began to tug at his husband's clothing, trying to take them off without breaking the kiss. Even though the shinigami got the tail coat off without breaking it Sebastian broke it anyway. Grell whimpered and blushed, then blushed even more after realizing he hadn't blushed, or felt this way in so long. He looked at Sebastian wanting more of him, but Sebastian seemed to think otherwise.

"Grell, I know we haven't had each other's touch in a long time, or kissed like this, but we

shouldn't do this. I mean if we do this with you in this condition, you will surely get injured. We should just relax and wait until your better."

Grell looked at his lover as if he was crazy, but he knew he was right. He wanted him so badly and he knew that the demon wanted him too! So he lunged forward weakly, pushing the demon down onto the bed and gave him a kiss that was nothing, but pure longing and lust.

"I don't care about my condition," he exclaimed as he broke the kiss. " I want you and you want me! I love you and I don't want to stop this! Please, Sebastian?"

Truth is Sebastian didn't want to stop it either! He only said what he did, because he was worried he would hurt him. But hearing his wife say this so determinedly made him lose it completely!

"All right."

He wrapped his arms around the reaper's thin body and held him closer as they kissed on the bed. He positioned Grell just right; so while he moved to sit up and against the headboard. Grell was now on his lap with his legs on either side of him. He took off the redhead's shirt to reveal a torso no longer soft with milky white skin like he remembered, but a cut, burned, bruised, and bandage one. The damage spread all over his torso, and he could see that it continued down under his pants. He gave a cold look at his lover as he spoke.

"Grell you must promise me that you will stop doing this to yourself! There are many cuts on you that could have been fatal!"

The reaper put his head down in shame and blushed as he spoke in a small voice.

"Okay…I'm sorry, I'll stop...Promise."

He kept his head down as subtle tears began to run down his face. Sebastian took notice and lifted his face to meet his and kissed him passionately. Instantly his tears disappeared and he was moaning into the kiss as Sebastian did the same.

As they kissed Grell took the rest of Sebastian's upper body clothing off to reveal the same soft, muscular body that he remembered. He ran and ghosted his fingers over his skin and listened to the sounds of pleasure escaping from his lover. He also started to kiss, nip, and nuzzle the demon's torso causing every part of him. As he did so he could feel his manhood standing while his own was beginning to pulse from all the lust and want. He worked his way down only giving one lick and a soft bit on Sebastian's perky nipples as he went to his harden length. He did quick work of Sebastian's pants throwing them on the floor with the rest of clothing. He watched as his husband sighed in relief of being freed and smiled as he watched it stand before him. He gripped his member and began to kiss, lick, and fondle him. Sebastian gripped the sheets as he felt the touch of his lover work on him. Oh how he missed it, how he craved it all those months ago and now finally having it again! He moaned as Grell finally took all of him into his mouth. He entwined his fingers in the reaper's blood red hair as his lead bobbed between his legs. He tightening his grip as the heat and moisture engulfed him. he bucked his hips and let out another moan a result of Grell moaning sending vibrations through him.

"Oooo…AH! AH! Grell s-stop!"

The shinigami did as asked as the pre-cum flowed into his mouth. He lifted his head screaming in his mind:

_~OH MY GOD! I FORGOT HOW GOOD HE TASTED! Its been WAY too long!~_

He leaned forward and gave the demon a heated kiss. Sebastian rolled over putting Grell on the bottom and kissed, licked, bit, and nuzzled his way down to the red head's pants. He pulled them off to see the same damage from his torso on his legs just as he had assumed, but it was not as bad to his surprise and relief. He kissed his legs and licked them all the way from the ankle to the tips of his cock. A shiver ran down Grell's spin as he felt his lover's tongue lick him as well as the sides of his member and his lips kiss the head.

"Oooo…Sebastian."

Soon a sensation of heat and moisture came over his body as he realized he was being sucked on. He had forgotten how enjoyable it was! He moaned as Sebastian deep throated him, enjoying the taste of his member. Grell was completely on edge and was wanting more! More of his lover touch, kiss, and...cock! Sebastian felt the same wanting burning inside his heart.

"OH…AH…Sebastian! S-Stop! I-I-AH!"

Sebastian stopped as the pre-cum leaked into his mouth.

_~Mmm…so good, just as I remembered!~_

He licked his lips as he straddled the redhead with eyes locked on the other's. Their eyes both gleaming with want and covered in lust. The piercing yellow green eyes being overtaking by the intoxicating ruby ones. They wanted each other for so long and now they have their chance to claim one another, to love one another, to keep one another.

The demon put his index and middle fingers in his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. He put the index finger right on Grell's puckered entrance and looked at his lover before proceeding on. The reaper blushed and nodded giving approval. He winced in pain as he felt Sebastian's finger push into him wiggling around to allow room for the other. This time he yelped as the second finger was inserted and both began to stretch him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Grell still wincing in pain shook his head no repeatedly making it clear he didn't want to stop. He soon began to moan in pleasure, but still could feel a little pain. As Sebastian stretched him pushing more deeply, his fingers brushed by a bundle of nerves that caused Grell to throw his head back in a silent scream before his name was screamed.

"SEBASTIAN!"

A smirk came across his face as he pulled out his fingers and aligned himself. Grell couldn't believe what he just felt! he hadn't felt so, so, good in such a long time! He was so overwhelmed by the feeling that he yelped then moaned as he felt Sebastian push into him. The demon growled at the heat and moisture that surrounded his member once he was inside of his lover. They paused for a few short minutes hearing nothing but the other's heavy breathing; as Grell adjusted to Sebastian and Sebastian adjusting to Grell's intoxicating heat and desirer.

Once all the pain had left Grell's face and Sebastian was calm, he pulled out of him not entirely just only leaving the head of his member inside. Then he thrusted back inside, then back out, working up a steady rhythm. The two had longed awaited for this lust, passion, and want to finally be out for the other to take since they were separated. They had forgotten how wondrous it was to feel this way. To feel such white hot pleasure pulse through their bodies as they made love, looking into each other's lust covered eyes and blushing. Oh, how they missed it all, how they missed the other's love.

"OH YES! YES, SEBASTIAN!"

"Oooh…Ah..Grell!"

Sebastian's thrust were becoming erratic and mercilessly fast. Striking repeatedly into that same bundle of nerves that sent that redhead screaming his name! Grell was at his end both mentally and physically! The pleasure was becoming too much for him and Sebastian knew it because, he gripped Grell's twitching cock and began to pump it matching it to his thrust! They both moaned and growled as their bodies were coming to their breaking point. With one last thrust the two lovers arched their backs as they came simultaneously!

Grell's white liquid covering their stomachs and chest, while Sebastian's hot seed filled Grell to the brim. Once it was done Sebastian broke down and laid next to Grell, the two panting heavily. As the lust started to disappear from their eyes and their breathing starting to slow they smiled. Grell rolled over to lay on his husband's stomach after Sebastian had cleaned them off. They stared at each other just so overtaken by each other's presences.

"I love you so much, don't ever leave me again!"

"I promise, don't worry it wont happen again…I love you too."

The demon watched as the reaper began to fall asleep on his chest. He kissed his forehead and soon he found himself drifting off. All of the pain and suffering the two went threw had finally came to an end, their grieving passion.

**Author's Note:**

> *I hope you enjoyed the trilogy!** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
